


Not Enough

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: “What am I going to do with you, Yuzu…” He mused aloud to himself, watching the little baby in his arms falling asleep on his chest, quietly sucking on her pacifier and her breathing evening out. Shuzou smiled, just content in watching her sleep. Was this what it felt like to be a dad, he wondered. Not having enough of everything, but always having enough to go around. Never enough clean diapers or clean clothes, never enough money, and especially never enough sleep.But despite that, in spite of everything, he felt happy with what he had. He had his little girl, he had his friends, he was going to open a Duel School someday.What else did he need?------Shuzuo reflects on his parent life as he looks after his baby, baby girl. Cute ensues.Part of tumblr's Arc V Anniversary Event in 2015
Relationships: Hiiragi Shuuzou & Hiiragi Yuzu
Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602229





	Not Enough

Not enough. It was never enough. Never enough clean clothes, never enough formula, never enough clean diapers, never enough wipes, never enough sleep, and certainly never enough money to go around.

Yet, for the life of him, he wouldn’t give up a single minute of it. Not change a single thing.

Well, maybe one thing he would change, but everything else, he was completely fine with.

Shuzou wiped his brow, barely even realizing he had put on the same shirt he had worn yesterday, the one that smelled like baby spit and diaper rash cream. He collapsed onto the couch, not really caring. He had been fighting all day with the real estators, to try and make Yuusho’s dream a reality, but boy was it difficult, especially with that LDS school lurking in town. With their current streak, they’d be lucky to open a daycare center, let alone a Duel School. He sighed, laying his arms across the back of the couch, leaning his back and looking at the ceiling.

He sometimes wondered if it was all worth it. What good was a pro Duelist and an Entertainer Duelist opening up their own Duel School when there already was one in the area? Should he even go back to being a Pro? What good was spinning your tires in the mud if you weren’t going anywhere?

He closed his eyes for a moment, could feel himself dozing off. Was all of it even worth it? Yuusho seemed to think so, but…

Well, Yuusho did tend to always be a bit out there. He was a good duelist, there was no mistake about that, but…

Sometimes, Shuzou questioned him, whether he really believed in what he was spouting.

Before he could completely doze off on the couch, however, a small cry in the other room awakened his senses, his tired smile returning. At least there was one person in life that was easy to understand and please.

Well… mostly so. It was getting easier as time went on, but sometimes, some mysteries laid out of his reach.

Groggily, he pushed himself up from the couch and headed towards the nursery, an explosion of pink happening before his eyes when he opened the door.

“M'coming, Yuzu. Daddy’s coming, sweetie.” Shuzou picked up the small pink bundle, trying to figure out what was causing his little daughter to cry.

“Now, let’s see what the problem could be. Don’t need to be fed, I did that about an hour ago. Burped you too…” Holding her up in the air for a quick sniff and then a peek in her diaper revealed she didn’t need to be changed just yet, much to his relief.

“You cold, sweetie? Did something scare you?” He tried to cover all the bases, but nothing seemed to soothe the small infant. Shuzou was at a loss at what to do.

…Well, his mom had always told him that, with babies, if it’s not obvious what’s wrong, the best thing to do was to strip them. It’s how she found out that his baby socks were too tight around his ankles and that was what made him cry. Babies weren’t that complicated, after all.

Taking his mother’s advice, he took off her baby clothes sans the diaper, indeed finding what the problem was, just the same as it was with him: the socks being too tight around the ankles, causing red marks. No wonder she had been crying, too tight socks was definitely something to cry about.

Satisfied that he had found the source of the problem, he put her clothes back on her and wrapped her in a warm blanket, to keep her feet warm since she wasn’t wearing socks anymore. The baby calmed down immediately, looking up at Shuzou with relieved eyes. Shuzou found her favorite pacifier and took her into the living room with him, so that they could sit on the couch together.

Well, more like him holding her while he laid on his back on the couch while she laid on his chest, but details…

“What am I going to do with you, Yuzu…” He mused aloud to himself, watching the little baby in his arms falling asleep on his chest, quietly sucking on her pacifier and her breathing evening out. Shuzou smiled, just content in watching her sleep. Was this what it felt like to be a dad, he wondered. Not having enough of everything, but always having enough to go around. Never enough clean diapers or clean clothes, never enough money, and especially never enough sleep.

But despite that, in spite of everything, he felt happy with what he had. He had his little girl, he had his friends, he was going to open a Duel School someday.

What else did he need?


End file.
